Pan
by Clair Lawson
Summary: Mally closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. How she longed to fly like Peter Pan. She wanted to soar with the fairies and the lost boys, before they grew up of course. But, then she opened her eyes again and the world around her was grim.


Chapter 1

"And then," Daddy said, and he paused dramatically, "The crocodile jumped up and snatched Hook's hand with his gaping jaws." Mally's blue eyes widened and she gasped.

"What happened then Daddy?" She asked. Daddy put a finger to his lips and smiled. "Then, Pan, the fearless leader of Neverland laughed. His laughed echoed through the island and it laughed with him. Then he flew away." Mally closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. How she longed to fly like Pan. She wanted to soar with the fairies and the lost boys, before they grew up of course. But, then she opened her eyes again and the world around her was grim. Her smile faded and her eyes dimmed. She sighed.

"Do you believe in Peter Pan Daddy? Can people really fly?" She asked as Daddy tucked her in. He nodded.

"Anything is possible darling," He said as he walked to the door, "All you have to do is believe." And with that he turned the corner and walked down the hall. Mally smiled. If Daddy knew Pan was real then he had to be, Daddy knew everything. She closed her eyes again.

She was soaring above the clouds,above London, above everything and Peter Pan was flying beside her. He turned his head and smiled at her. She smiled back and he led her up toward the stars.

"See where we're going Mally?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"No, Peter, Where are we going?" She asked him. Peter laughed and the stars and the moon laughed with him.

"We're going to Neverland." He said.

"Of course," Mally said, "Second star on the right and straight on till morning." Peter smiled again. Mally laughed and soared higher. "Peter!" She said, "This is wonderful! I hope I never leave-"

Mum's sharp voice pulled her out of her dreams.

"Michael," She said to Daddy, "You need to stop filling her head with those impossible fairy tales. Boys cannot fly and fairies don't exist." Daddy sighed.

"Carrie," He said, "Mally is still a kid. All children need something to beieve in and Mally believes in Pan." Mum groaned.

"She's growing up Michael. She doesn't need stories now." She said.

"Everyone needs stories," Daddy said, "Even those of us too old to believe in them."

"You're such a child." Mum said. "Fairy tales aren't real and neither is Peter Pan. I don't want you telling her any more of these absurd stories. You're filling her head with nonsense."

"Poppycock." Daddy said and Mally giggled. Poppycock was Daddy's favorite word. Mum heard her and stopped talking. She opened Mally's door and walked in.

"Did we wake you up, sweetheart?" She asked in her sweetest voice. Mally looked at Daddy who shook his head.

"No Mum. I just heard Daddy saying poppycock again." She said. Mum smiled.

"You didn't hear anything else?" Mum asked. Mally shook her head.

"No Mum just Daddy saying his funny word." She didn't know why she lied but Mum let out a sigh of relief.

"Go back to sleep sweetheart." She said as she started to tuck her back in. Mally shook her head.

"I want Daddy to tuck me in." She said. Mum looked surprised and she gave Mally a sad smile.

"Okay darling," She said and she left the room. Daddy walked up to her bed.

"I can't tell you Pan stories anymore." He said. Mally nodded.

"I know Daddy," She said, "I heard you and Mum talking about it." Daddy smiled.

"I knew you weren't asleep." He said. Mally smiled.

"Mum woke me up." She said, "But I had a wonderful dream. I was flying with Peter Pan and he was taking me to Neverland." Daddy smiled.

"It sounds like a marvelous dream dear but maybe you should keep it between us. Just don't tell your mother." Mally smiled and Daddy tucked her in.

"Why doesn't Mum believe in Peter Pan?" She asked.

"Because she grew up sweetheart." Daddy said, "She doesn't have time to believe."

Well," Mally said, "I don't want to be like Mum. I'm going to be like you. I'm never going to grow up." Daddy gave a nervous laugh and stood up.

"It's not as fun as it looks," He said, "Sometimes it's better when we do grow up." Mally scrunched her nose.

"I don't think so." She said, "If I ever start to grow up I'll fly to Neverland and live with Peter Pan and the fairies." Daddy smiled.

"Don't forget the mermaids and the Indians." He said. Mally gasped.

"Oh no Daddy, I could never forget them."

"Good."

"Goodnight Daddy," Mally said, "I love you with all of my heart."

"I love you too princess." He said as he left the room, "Try to get some sleep."

The door shut behind him and Mally shot out of her bed and raced to her window. She sat on the window seat and opened the latch. The white curtains swayed in the soft wind and Mally's long curly brown hair swayed with it. She took in a deep breath and lifted up her arms.

"I wish I really could fly." She said, "Then I'd be just like Peter Pan and I'd fly away and never have to grow up." Then she sighed and lowered her arms. She swung one leg off the side of the seat and tucked the other one underneath her. She rested her arms on the sill and lowered her head on to them. She watched the sky and fell asleep.


End file.
